tsuma-netori-ryoujoku-rinne-1 :he endless cycle of Humilitic
by Darth Destructis
Summary: A highschool P.E. teacher catches the eye of a man with unique tastes. Once he finds a way to control her what will she do to protect her family?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I need to explain a few things people one this is fanfic we are going to have heavy sexual themes so know we need to understand gangbang and other things hopefully you understand.

We find ourselves in japan in an apartment and we see ikumi and her husband have sex.

He plows her inside her pussy and he goes in and out. They are in their bedroom. It has brownish walls and a king-size bed as he plows her on top of her.

Her husband said "I'm cummming !" he said as he cummed inside her.

She has pink dust on her cheeks.

"Darling do you want to have children ?" Ikumi asked

"I do but... " he said

"But..." Ikumi asked.

"Don't you have work in school starting tomorrow? It would be bad to already be maternity leave right after you start. Won't us having children be better at a later time" he said.

"Your right" Ikumi said detecting.

Ikumi has Brownish hair and brownish eyes. Huge h-cup breasts and a nice fair white skin. She is a strong woman and loves her husband.

The next day - morning

"Here's your packed lunch, darling," Ikumi said as she was washing dishes.

"Thanks," her husband said.

"Listen, Ikumi we work at the same place starting today. Wanna go together?

"Darling... There's the fact that my sister Shizuka goes there" Ikumi said also don't we already talk about keeping our relationship a secret ?" Ikumi asked.

"Oh right !" he said.

"I'll be going then"

"Ok," he said

"Don't forget to bring your lunch. I had put an effort to make you one"Ikumi said.

"I'll see you later, then," Ikumi said and she kissed him on the cheek and left.

At school the announcer

"She's Sunohara Ikumi-sensei, who will be teaching P.E. class. In her college days, Ikumi was a schoolmate to the retired Kanou Makoto-sensei and said to be good rivals of each other. And she became a national candidate for swimming with her breaststrokes. She is a woman of great achievements" Announcer said.

"I'm looking forward to what our school sports education while becoming a great addition to it. Well, then Ikumi-sensei now it's your turn to get all of the students" the elderly man said with white skin and grey hair.

"Like the kind, the announcer said I am Sunohra Ikumi that was introduced. I already talked to vice-principal Oomine about my teaching portfolio and I have one thing to say. I'll work persistently on every one of you ! "she said with an eye wink.

"Wow, your amazing sensei !" A student said

"Jeez, nee-san..." her sister thought worriedly.

Outside in p.e

"Alright, we are going to practice "sprint starts". The meeting for the autumn fest is coming so memorize our theme for the ceremony. Hey, Shizuka makes yourself busy as well" Ikumi said.

"Onee-chan..." Shizuka said.

"Call me Sunohara-san when we 're inside the campus," Ikumi told her.

"Sorry," Shizuka said.

"Sensei, don't be the swimming teams advisor 'coz there weak' a student said.

"Isn't resistance is stronger when you're moving in the water ?"

"Hey you shouldn't make fun of adults"

"That new P.E teacher... Nice body, as expected from a candidate for swimming competitions"

"A schoolmate of Makato in college..."Yasuno

Flashback

"Please stop this ! I'll get angry even if it's you who does this to me Yasuno-sensei" Makato said

Makato- is a blue-haired woman and a white as well have nice eyes and huge breasts and she divorced her husband.

"Wait! This is..." she said

She has then had her legs to her head and all for the world to see her pussy that has a dildo in her pussy. She is moaning in heat.

later on...

"Yes... Yes... I will have your child" Makato said as Yasuno as he fucks her in the ass as her mind gave way to her lust.

Her huge breast was jiggling as her ass was being fucked hard.

"With your baby seeds... With master's copulating semen... Please impregnate my pussy womb !" Makato said.

Flash back end

"I had a great time with her, but she is just another sow after fell from grace. It's about time to start a new game" Yasuno thought with a smile.

Yasuno- has blackish hair, white male and has a business suit as well as greyish eyes.

"Good work for today, Yasuno sensei, May I take a break with you ?"Akagi said

"Akagi-sensei, haven't you have such a beautiful wife? I'm a little jealous" Yasuno said

"I never thought my wife would get assigned to this school of all places," Akagi said.

"Oh, we're keeping it a secret from the students. That's the reason she is using her maiden name

"I understand. Oh yeah here is the new release" Yasuno said.

"Yasuno-sensei... where on earth do you get all these?" Akagi said.

"Well... I have several connections here and there... However, it is kind of a waste of time to indulge yourself, however... with that stuff when you already have such an adorable wife" Yasuno said.

"Yasuno-sensei you are just saying that because you are a bachelor, masturbation and couple sex are to different things, Shes's a diligent and assertive woman as you see right? At one time she got so mad at me when I nonchalantly licked her asshole. " Akagi told him.

"Of course there's no way I can ask her for some bondage play. She's going to divorce me" Akagi continued.

"If I were you I would teach her the pleasures of bondage, even if I end up, getting hated," Yasuno said.

"That's impossible! that's just a pipe dream of a single man. You'll understand when you get married" Akagi said.

"We have the same kinky inclinations, after all, It would be a big scandal if a clergyman gets caught with that kind of hobby !" he told Yasuno.

"Well, let's talk about that later," Ysauno said.

"Okay... it seems we have similar interest lets work together," Akagi said.

Nighttime - at the campus

"It's time for my reward! I have a good harvest as well. Let's see... Oh! This is from that third-year beauty! Despite having a pretty face, her shorts have an exotic scent" the janitor said creepily.

"It's moist and has a sour smell I can't get enough of it hmm..." the creepy janitor sees a light and he goes and checks it out.

"That was close... But who that be at this time of night ?" he thought.

"Hello, master..." he called him

In the office

"I knew it..." Ikumi said as she sees and downloads evidence of Makato being in that.

The lights turn on

"Seeking around in the middle of the night, what do you think you're doing Shunohra-sensei ?" Yasuno asked.

"If you call the cops, then do so !" Ikumi said defiantly.

"Your crime will be exposed as well

"hmm...

"Don't play dumb. Makato divorce and disappearance. I thought it was strange so I investigated it. You're the one who deceived Makato. The evidence is all here" Ikumi said and he knocked her out.

Later in a dark room

She was tied in bondage by some rope that olded her tight.

"We've got a troublesome one master," the janitor said.

"You're a beast"

"Acting tough now... "

"Lowly scum! I will never yield no matter what you do!

The janitor then licks her asshole as she squirms. "Oh such a stinky asshole must be from working out." the janitor said.

"As I expected fit for P.E teacher"

He continues to lick her asshole as she continues to squirm.

"No !" Ikumi said as she squirms some more.

"Your tongue is encroaching inside of me !" Ikumi said as she can feel his tongue inside her asshole.

"Aren't his tongue skills great... "Yasuno asked with a smirk.

She keeps bobbing her head as well as her breasts as he licks her asshole.

Yasuno then placed his cock inside Ikumii asshole.

"Ah so thick...

"No...

"Your insides are already drenched!

Se tried to resist him but he kept pumping his cock "I said you are a bitch" Yasuno said.

He kept ramming his huge cock inside her asshole as she wails. "From now on I will be fucking this body of yours," Yasuno said.

"You're making such good moans," the janitor said but Ikumi tried to deny it.

"Why I don't want this but why..." she thought as she was bounded and he was ducking her while she was sitting up straight as her breasts jiggle.

"hmm... you started to squeeze me down there," Yasuno asked as he continues his ruff fucking.

"Why... Am I like this

Yasuno kept fucking her ass as her legs were bound and tied as he ravaged her ass.

"I'm sorry darling as she came" Ikumi though ashamed at this

"You came... from now on I will teach you the pleasures of men

the next day teacher's lounge

"Yasuno-sensei may I have a word with you ?" Akagi asked.

"Sure," Yasuno said.

"My wife seems yet to come home since last night, do you know what happens to her ?" Akagi stated.

"Haven't you heard anything from the school director ?" Yasuno asked.

"But my wife has never spent a day out without letting me know first"

"Don't worry about her, she'll turn up tomorrow I bet

"Thanks"

Later on at night

Yasuno student the janitor was fucking her pussy as she was bounded as her legs and arms were tied to the bed and he was under her as he fucked her. He grabbed her breasts as he fucked her.

"Given already sensei," the creepy janitor told her.

"She still has not summited yet huh ?" Yasuno said wailing but then he says :

"It looks like your sister has a boy she likes," Yasuno said with a smug grin showing her his phone of Ikumi's sister.

"If this goes public I wonder what would happen to your sister ?" Yasuno said

"You stay away from her !" Ikumi yelled at him.

"Are you in a position to challenge him ?" the janitor replied squeezing her breasts.

She gets on her knees and begs them to not go after her sister.

Yasuno then licks Ikumi asshole and then places his index finger inside Ikumi asshole. Her asshole clenched on his finger.

Then he places his cock inside her asshole. "How does it feel to have a dick in your asshole feel like ?" Yasuno asked smugly.

"You're tearing it apart !"Ikumi said.

He kept going in and out of her asshole and said "relax your asshlole and accept my dick inside of you" Yasuno ordered her as he put his cock deep within her asshole.

She is moaning and her face has a blush, as well as her ass, is ravaged and her breasts are swinging.

"Hey, you sow! Make an oath while I ravage your asshole. That you will be Shirou-Osama's slave for all you're life" Yasuno said as he kept pounding her ass.

She tried to resist as he kept pounding her ass.

"So you don't care what happens to your sister?" Yasuno asked.

She relents as it pertains to her sister and says she is his sex slave.

"Great I'm cumming !" Yasuno said

"NO !" Ikumi said as he cummed inside her ass.

"I'm getting peed in !" she thought.

the next day after school

"Hey, no ones around how bout we go home together ?" Akagi asked.

"I'm sorry. I still have to work late for the upcoming sports festival" Ikumi told her husband.

"I see," Akagi said

"I'll be home late tonight as well," Ikumi told her husband.

later at an abandoned cabin

"This is the perfect place to train you !" the creepy janitor said.

"I am going to be training you a lot," he said creepily with him licking his lip.

"Let me look at you," he said.

She is nervous and turned and he says a butplug in her ass and it was drenched in sweat.

"It stinks, I can't get enough. So this is a P.E. teacher's stench. Good job not finding out by the students" he said.

She was shaking as he continued to like her asshole.

"oh, you can't take it huh? get right to it eh ?" the janitor said and she then was bound by ropes and she was held up.

"Stop," Ikumi said shakily.

"You say that but your body tells something different. Look you are already getting wet from being teased in the ass" the janitor said as he plays with her ass by fingering her.

He sniffs it but she pleads with him to stop.

he tells her it is too late and you can no longer go back to being a regular woman.

The creepy janitor gags her mouth as she is cumming and orgasming.

"I used the old underwear you had in the locker in your mouth which is gagged," the janitor said.

He then placed a dildo inside her ass hole as she struggles. her eyes are closed as she is bounded and gagged as she keeps squirting out her cum as it turns her on.

She is moaning in her gag. "Are you gonna cum with that gag in your mouth? the creepy janitor said as he kept playing with her ass.

"Now take this vibrator up your ass !" the janitor said as he kept playing with her asshole with a pink dildo.

He continues to insert it in her ass as she is moaning out like a bitch. She then was standing almost and he said"Here we go," the creep said and "Now cum," he said as she cummed and passed out.

The creepy janitor put something in her ass and she ended up peeing in a cup. The creep fucked her ass and asked "how does it feel having your asshole filth all over my cock and getting fucked ?" he asked as she is gag and moaning. then had her suck on his cock and he then adds "how does my cock taste with your anal fifth covering it ?" the creepy janitor said again trying to break her down even more.

Yasuno came and asked "Is she ready ?" he asked.

"Yes, master she is," the creepy janitor said.

"Then make the necessary preparations.

Ikumi had an aheglo face and had tears in her eyes filled with lust.

A week later at

"And now procced to everyone's most waited main event. Today we have a stage debut of a new slave. This slave is still an ordinary housewife, so we can't reveal her name or show her face. But her body has been properly trained to be indecent! Rather than her husband's cock who couldn't make her cum she wants a gangbang and wants to be bounded and teased and just for today, she got a piercing on her clitoris. She even has undergone surgical sterilization to my surprise. Without further ado, we present her to you !. The new face of our shop! "It's the arrival of a female slaves passion

Ikumi was in the back and her face was covered in a black mas. Her hands had a hand bounded and had a black cover on her hands and have little like belts. the also had stripper heels and have a black stip to hold her breasts and her breasts are clamped as well as only her mouth is seen on her face which is a pouty red lip.

she is waiting and then the creepy janitor who trained her said" you won't get knocked up no matter how many times these men do you" he said as he pushed her out onto the stage.

The announcer was a white man and has brownish blonde hair and has glass and has a brown suit.

Gangbang /orgy

"Wow, she is sexy ?" a man said in the crowd

"I want to see the face of her husband !" another said.

"I have to endure this! This is all to protect my sister. My whole family!

"Well. everyone who brought special tickets please come on to the stage. Oh, there are 30 of them today. Then take turns in numerical order, and five people at a time.

Men came all around her and she was scared as the men rubbed her breasts.

Another man fingered her pussy, another she then got on her knees as she sucked another man cock while jacking one-off and the other men around her jack it.

Another man places his cock inside her mouth and another close to her face as she gives him a blowjob.

She takes a cock and her ass as well as her pussy and they keep fucking her right and left as she screams and moans in pleasure. She takes another man cock in her ass and her pussy as she is on her hands and knees taking it all. She then has a lustfull smile as she is fucking upwards with a slob and spits coming out of her mouth. her breast bouncing on the other man's cock as she takes it in her mouth is open and is in heat like a bitch.

One man takes off her black mask and her husband sees her. Akagi is in shock and says her name trebling "Ikumi" Akagi said in freight and shock.

"More... it feels good. Incredible I feel like I am going crazy." Ikumi said as she gets her pussy fucked and stretched as she jacks off to cocks to her sides.

"I wonder what my protege will think after he sees that lewd face of her's, " Yasuno said as Ikumi is getting fucked.

The stage has a pink light as well as a pink backdrop.

Akagi is sitting there watching her jack off another cock and sucking on another man dick.

"Filthy cocks are delicious! Please shove them more" Ikumi says as she moans as a cock is now plowing her ass. She says she wants it more.

"It's deep. It reaches my womb !" Ikumi said as she continues to fuck and you can see her breasts move up and down her tongue is hanging out in lust.

"I love this. This is what I wanted" Ikumi said still taking it in the pussy.

"There's a lot of cocks that are fucking me, it's scraping my insides it feels good !" Ikumi yelled in lust as one man kisses her and their tongues wrestle for control.

Both of the cocks are grinding on her ass as she continues to blow one and jack off another.

"I can't stop myself, fuck me more and more !"Ikumi said keep getting fucked hard.

She then says she loves dicks and this is what I wanted as she licks the cock up and down.

She is being held up and getting fucked again in the ass and pussy and she says she is feeling amazing.

"I want it !" Akagi said in jealousy.

As she is sucking on a cock another man is sucking her ass as she cums from there. She wants more dicks and says keep them coming as she continues to "service" them. She wanted them to make a mess of her pussy as she continues to jack them off.

As a cock goes deep within her pussy she screams "coming, coming, coming, coming !" Ikumi yelled as she passes out on the floor with a reddish blush on her face and her tongue out.

Cum is everywhere and her mind is completely broken as she begs to be fucked more and more.

Like, review, follow

Darth Plagueis signing out


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of the first episode

Akagi finally knew that bikini his wife was the slave women that was in the slave ring.

He was posted everybody was tucking his wife but him. In fact he pussy out and ran away in shock and hornieness. But not before seeing the smirk yasuno was sending his way.

Why is he sniffling ? Akagi thought perplexed.

The next day at there apartment

Was it a dream smack thought as he thought about was happen. Wish I thought as he thinks about all those guys ducking his wife and his wife ducking them like a hore.

It definately happened ! Denying it will only make it worse ! Wish I thought.

I promise you yasuno I will have my revenge ! Wish I thought.

Honey we need to have sex to night ! Akagi ordered.

But I have to do something later ! ikumi said.

Do i call her out on it or not ? Akagi thought.

No you are not and if you care about our marriage then you will do what I say and come home to night on time ! Akagi yelled at her.

Akagi signed and nodded.

Later on... At night.

Ikumi comes at night and looks dejectingly at her husband.

Lemon

Before we begin I have something to show you Akagi said handing her a video box that had the title masked married women.

What the he'll is this ?! Kimi asked annoyed.

Akagi sighed you know this would not have happened if you would have just let me duck your ass ! Akagi yelled at her.

How the he'll it is my fault ? Ikumi yelled back.

Um I dnt know but if you stop being so demanding and I was not so afraid of have sex the way I wanted to I would not have to resort to watching porn. Agaki said

Akagi then ordered to place the same thing and made her wear it.

She then put on the slave out fit and started to fuck her ass.

Akagi then placed his cock in Ikumi mouth. He jammed in inside her mouth fucking her mouth and her tongue was swirling around the head of akagi his cock.

Akagi groaned in pleasure.

Oh wow this is great! Akagi yelled out with a moan. Ikumi was sucking away on her husband's cock.

Ikumi like she was in the slave house.

As Ikumi was giving him a blowjob she looks takes the mask but she's sees her husband and loves it.

Have I really been this selfish? I mean have I really been ignoring my husband's needs to the point that he has to turn to open ? Ikumi thought and decided to suck harder.

Ahhh ! Akagi said. I'm cumming ! Akagi said and cummed in her mouth.

Akagi then placed it his dock in her breasts and started ducking his wife breasts. He goes up and down in her breasts. Akagi dock gets harder and harder and then Ikumi puts his cock inside her breasts and squeeze hard and keep giving Akagi a titjob.

I'm cumming ! Akagi yelled out cumming on her breasts.

Then he placed his cock inside her asshole.

I am about to place my dock inside your assholes. Akagi said.

Akagi placed his cock and started to duck her asshole.

Akagi then slammed his balls on her as Ikumi moans out. Akagi then kept slamming his balls on her ass.

He kept doing it as he fucked her ass and he turned her around and took of her mask and missed her and they were both lost in escasty.

Akagi then missed her breasts as he fucked her ass.

Akagi then fucked her pussy.

The next day

He went and talked to yasuno. Pretending he did not know what going on.

Yasuno how are you doing ? Akagi asked.

All good why ? Yasuno asked.

Hmph pick me up at my skateboards because I want to go to the place. Akagi said

Fine yasuno said

Later

Yasuno picked up akagi and then they went to the place.

at the place

he thinks I am the same naive little pussy huh ? Well we will see how huh ? Akagi thought.

welcome ! We have a new girl in our main event ! She is a blonde haired women with I cup breasts. Her husband can't satisfy her. So she has been trained to satisfy multiple men. Her husband has not been ducking her and cannot make her orgasm. She no longer has sex with him and she has been sterilized to my surprise ! The announcer said. He had Sun gpasses and wears has black coat and white dress shirt and tan pants.

so you have to fuck all those men mam the creep said. He pushed her out onto the stage.

Now I introduce her the women who is a house wife that has a husband who does not even get an orgasm! So we have about 15 tickets so have at it ! The announcer said.

Some guys where putting there cock inside her pussy. Some put it in her assholes and some fun on her breasts and she is giving a boob job and a clown of to some.

Oh my God yes duck me ! Rick me up. Mess my body up ! The blonde housewife said lust and escasty.

Hey let's see what beyond the mask huh ? A man said.

Hey you can't do that we have to keep the identity a secret ! The announcer said as one man did that and it was Francine smith. (From American dad) and she was getting fucked hard.

How did this happen well...

Flashback...

Family we are going to japan . Stan said.

Really stan but what about Langley falls we live here remember ?! Francine said.

Listen here Francine this is a great opportunity for me and please don't ruined this for me okay ? Stan said.

See this is what I am talking about it is all about you ! Well needless it is not ! We are all apart of this family so we all get to have a way ! Francine yelled angrigly.

Hmm... You say that but I am the one to make the money stan said agroagantly. Stan said.

that is the reason huh ?! You know Dan well because you won't even let me work! Find whatever do that you want ! Francine yelled.

flashbacks to a month later...

The Smith family in Japan

Francine was pissed. The reason is because stan everybody does not care enough to get stan consideration. It all about stan and he is so selfish. They stopped having sex as well.

End flashback...

So now we know why and to yasuno amusement akagi put his dock inside Francine when the place is closed and in private.

Then he placed it in her breasts and fucked her hard.

Shame stan has not been ducking you huh ? Akagi said.

yeah he can be an ass but I love him though. In the beginning we were great together but it changed and it has gotten to this point though. Francine said.

Yeah ... Akagi said as he continued to fuck

Well fav follow and review

Darth plageuis signing out


End file.
